of rooftop dreams and a screaming match
by the thorn of the vine
Summary: Raven thinks to herself a little...RavenBB fic [chapy3 is up and a little flufier than the first two
1. so it begins

Hey there, hi there, ho there.  
  
Anyone reading this has probably got something else to do but decided to look in on it anyway and for this I thank each and every one of you folks  
  
Disclaimer I do not own teen titans or any of their characters  
  
This is an A/U fic and people may be OOC  
  
But that's enough of all that nifty shizznak  
  
On to the really juicy stuff (not THAT kind of juicy stuff!!!!!!!!): ) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
As the sun began to rise for it's daily trek through the sky three words spoken in a soft voice were the only things to break the calm silence of the early morning.  
  
"Asrath Metrion Zinthos, Asrath Metrion Zinthos".  
  
There sat Raven floating in the air above the Titan Tower rooftop. meditating in the only place she could be relatively assured of some peace and quiet at this time of day.  
  
A loud crash and victorious shout from down stairs brought her back to earth.  
  
"Ha. Told you that I would be able to beat your record".  
  
Even from the rooftop she could tell it was Beast Boy.  
  
She couldn't help but give a slight smile at the sound of his voice.  
  
She smiled and looked off into space thinking of her olive skinned companion and looked at the newly risen sun with a glazed look in her eyes.  
  
It was then that she realized that she was no longer on the rooftop  
  
In her little day dream world she had failed to realize that she had been slowly levitating higher and higher above the Titans Tower, and was now fifty odd feet up in the air.  
  
'heh. oops' she thought to herself as she floated back down to the rooftop.  
  
She tried to go back to meditating but the thought of beast boy was still in her head and every time she tried she would just start floating upwards again. So she decided to go down to the kitchen to get some herbal tea to calm her down and maybe get B.B. off her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She found B.B. and Cyborg in the living room that joined to the kitchen on the couch  
  
Okay she found Cyborg on the couch. B.B. was dancing around the couch apparently in some form of victory dance for beating Cyborg in their continuous video gaming war.  
  
"I want a rematch! NOW!" shouted Cyborg  
  
"Fine. That will just give me an excuse to kick your but all over again," said B.B.  
  
"In your dreams!!!" said Cyborg  
  
"Or YOUR nightmares!" shouted B.B.  
  
They sent each other equally intense death glares before sitting back down to play again  
  
Raven watched them play as she waited for the kettle to boil. Then as she was about to leave she turned and saw that Cyborg was about to win. Her eye turned white and suddenly the controller slipped from Cyborg's hands and fell to the floor, and as he picked it up B.B. won the game.  
  
"IN YOUR METAL FACE!!!" shouted B.B. in victory as he got up to dance around again  
  
Cyborg looked up to see Raven standing there, watching as the green skinned boy jumped and danced around.  
  
"HEY no fair you must have helped him," screamed Cyborg as he pointed an accusatory finger at the blue-cloaked girl in the doorway.  
  
"Humph.Why would I interfere with your childish game?" questioned Raven in a near monotone.  
  
Both froze in place and stared at her with twitching eyes before taking a deep inhaling breath.  
  
Raven, seeing what was going to happen dashed through the door and slammed it shut as an incredibly loud shout echoed through the entire tower.  
  
"OUR GAMES ARE NOT IMATURE!!!!"  
  
Raven reluctantly opened the door to view the carnage, and saw that all the furniture had been blown over by the wind force and that several glass objects in the room (including the T.V) had ether shattered or were now sporting large cracks, and that both of the offending yellers had screamed them selves unconscious. It was worse than the time Raven had thought that the team leader Robin had died!  
  
Using her powers raven cleaned up the mess as beast she could, set Cyborg on the couch, then carried B.B. up to his room were she set him down on his bed and tucked him in.  
  
(A/N No Lemon this is NOT that type of fic)  
  
Raven left his room and retreated to her own room.  
  
She tried to meditate but still could not get him out of her head, so she steeled for snuggling up to the stuffed chicken he had won for her at the amusement park and took a nap  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
A/N: So what do you people think?  
  
My first fic so no flames. pleas? *gives puppy dog look*  
  
Thanks for reading and if u want I night just continue with this idea  
  
OR  
  
Feel free to give me any ideas for a new fic  
  
n-yways pleas pleas pleas reviewand I'll see u later bye bye  
  
Thorns-( 


	2. the firs fight and not a lovers spat

Hello, Hello, Hello  
  
First I would like to thank u people for your reviews, they really help and constructive criticisms are welcome.  
  
So.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I need to tell you that I don't own teen titans? If I did there would be more romance and humor and star fire would be ditsier.  
  
That is enough of that nifty shizznac  
  
Now. on with the show!!  
  
Oh yeah before I forget this fic will have a conflict between raven and beast boy that will be resolved later so they both have one sided relationships for most of the fic then make up at the end  
  
(P.S. this chapter is more about beast boy) (P.P.S. sorry the last chapter was so short. I will try to make this one longer) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
He was awake, but he didn't want to be.  
  
'How could this happen!' he thought. 'First I scream at raven, and then she took me to my room. oh crap!! She was in MY room!! She probably saw every thing in there'. (A/N I didn't bring up the stuff in B.B.'s room because raven was to busy looking at him to notice anything ells.)  
  
'Oh man, oh man, oh man' he thought as he looked around his room at all the incriminating evidence that he had a huge crush on the girl with the purple (is that right or is it bleu) hair. First there was about 50 pictures of her in his room allover the place and very few of them had any one ells in them. Then there were the sketches in the corner and the clay sculpture in the back near the closet. (A/N he got it bad for Raven. Oh and I made him artsy)  
  
'Jeez. She is going to think I am totally desperate' he thought as he hung his head in shame.  
  
Then another thought hit him. 'What if she likes me to' he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On his way down stair for breakfast he thought 'Nah she wouldn't like me as anything more than a friend or team mate' he hung his head even further. The thought made him so upset that he almost didn't notice the T.V.. Almost being the key word.  
  
The cry of "OH MY GOD!!!!" rang through the tower and half of the city was woken up.  
  
Naturally the teen titans bolted down the stairs to the living room to see what had happened. well all of them but Raven who thought she knew what this was about and decided to stay in her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Robin and Star fire came down first followed quickly by Cyborg.  
  
Once they hit the bottom of the stairs Robin immediately let go of Star Fire's hand and looked at the floor with a slight blush.  
  
Star Fire looked at Robin and said "Robin why did you let go? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
But no one other than her and Robin heard over Cyborg's cry of "NOOOOO!!!!! NOT THE T.V.!! ANITHING BUT THE T.V."  
  
He and Beast Boy broke out of their shocked state a few minutes later and broke down and cried their harts out.  
  
They looked at their beloved T.V. now broken and dark screened wile robin tried to console them.  
  
"Hey we can always by a new T.V." said Robin.  
  
"Yeah I guess," said Cyborg. "But Raven's paying for it!!"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because who ells could do this"  
  
'oh no' thought beast boy  
  
the four teens walked up to Ravens room and knocked on the door  
  
"What?" came a voice from the inside.  
  
"YOU gota get us a New T.V.," roared Cyborg  
  
Raven was about to tell them that she hadn't been the one to break the T.V. when she realized that it would get beast boy in trouble. So she opened the door and saw the angry and hurt look on his face. That look drove her heart through the floor and she couldn't help but scream.  
  
"FINE. I'LL BUY YOU A NEW ONE!!"  
  
Before anyone could say anything she forced them all back with her powers and slammed the door of her room shut.  
  
She stayed in her room for the rest of the day. And when Robin and Star Fire went to check on her all they heard from her room was crying and sobbing. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
A/N sorry if this chapter is a little small but if u read it u might like it.  
  
Thanks again to all the people who reviewed the first chapter and gave me new ideas  
  
But I am still open to more new ideas and on more than just teen titans  
  
B.T.W. Dose any one know what the thing on Miroku's (from the show Inu- Yasha) hand is called or what it dose exactly?  
  
Bye bye now  
  
Thorns( 


	3. crying, making up, and flufy green pajam...

Hello, hello, hello  
  
Thanks to all of you out there who reviewed especially Kit Kat  
  
Speaking of Kit Kat: thanks for all your constructive criticism. It helped me try to right a better chapter for all of my fans to see and if you would like to discuss the fic more then send me your email address so we could talk or you could just review if you wanted  
  
Oh yeah before I forget I will be righting a new fic idea that I got from ITOM4 and they deserve all the credit for my next fic.  
  
Now what am I forgetting.? Oh yeah!  
  
Disclaimer: to my utter sadness I don't own teen titans or any of the characters in this fic.  
  
But enough of all that nifty Shizznak!!  
  
On with the show!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
She sat in her room and tried to calm down.  
  
She had been trying to for three days now.  
  
The others had come and knocked on her door and asked to come in or for her to come out.  
  
She had told them to leave her alone and had only come out to help save the city though she did more harm than good because her heart was elsewhere and her emotions ran unchecked.  
  
Raven had become truly, completely, and utterly depressed.  
  
Cyborg had come by to apologize about the T.V. thing and had offered to buy it instead of her.  
  
She had not even responded to him.  
  
The only one who had not come to see her was Beast Boy who likewise had not left his room since the screaming about the T.V.  
  
He had seen the look on her face when she had looked at him.  
  
It had been a mix of rage and frustration, but mostly he had seen hut loathing and disgust.  
  
'She hates me,' he thought.  
  
Back in Ravens room she thought of the look he had had on his face before she had screamed.  
  
It had been a look of hurt and anguish and loathing, but it had not been directed at her. It had been pointed inward at him self and for a moment she stopped crying. 'He hadn't been mad at me but at him self' she realized.  
  
'Oh no. What have I done?' she thought. 'He must think I hate him,'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven decided that this was a fact that she could not live with, and opened the door to her room for the first time in three days and walked down the hall and down the stairs to the living room where she found Cyborg at the couch half heartedly playing his video games on the newly acquired home theater.  
  
She walked into the room to find the others and saw that Robin was staring at her in surprise.  
  
Star Fire noticing Robin's stare at raven looked at her with jealousy for a moment followed closely by amusement and surprise.  
  
It was then that she noticed that all three of the other teens were looking at her with identical looks of surprise mixed with amusement.  
  
"What are you all staring at?" asked a rather annoyed raven.  
  
Star Fire was the first to speak  
  
"We have never seen you wear any thing so." "Fluffy' is the human term is it not" she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Raven as she looked down only to realize with a shriek that she was only in her fluffy green pajamas. (A/N: think the color of Beast Boy)  
  
The shriek was immediately followed by complete darkness as every light bulb was shattered and all blinds in the entire building shut.  
  
Raven followed her memory to get back to her room as fast as she could. She bumped into to walls before hitting something small moving fast that landed in her arms and curled up in fear.  
  
She brought the thing back to her room and lit a gas lantern (A/N; that she just happened to have in her room) and found that it was a small cat with a large head and eyes and an irresistibly cute meow.  
  
"Beast Boy?" she questioned the cat that was now sitting on her bed.  
  
"So you knew it was me huh?" Said the now human Beast Boy.  
  
"Of cores," said Raven  
  
'Uh oh, what do I do he's here in my room.Oh no he's in my room!' thought a now very panicked Raven realizing once again that she was in pajamas the color of her guest's skin.  
  
As Raven looked down Beast Boy suddenly realized the oddness of her outfit and suddenly blushed as she did the same.  
  
'Wow, she looks cute when she blushes' thought Beast Boy as an identical thought ran through Ravens mind at the same moment.  
  
Both teens stood there for a good ten minutes wile staring at each other then the floor.  
  
Finally the gas lantern went out.  
  
Raven moved somewhat clumsily to the window and opened it by hand not trusting the stability of her emotions to not shatter the window if she used her powers.  
  
As the blinds pulled back more light was let in and she saw the bags under beast boys eyes indicating that he had been up all night and the redness of them told hr that he had spent most of his time awake crying.  
  
"Why were you crying?" asked Raven reluctantly.  
  
At first his chest puffed up as he tried to look macho and say he wasn't crying but just thinking about it made him start to cry again.  
  
The site of Beast Boy starting to cry startled her and in a completely uncharacteristic move for Raven she held him to her and let him cry as she parted his head and tried to comfort him.  
  
As soon as Beast Boy had calmed down enough to realize the situation he sat bolt upright knocking Raven of the bed.  
  
But he caught her in the air and swung her back onto the bed.  
  
"Sorry" he said as he got up to leave, but stopped at the feel of her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't go" said Raven. "I wanted to apologize for screaming at you." a pause then; "I thought that u were mad at me" she added sheepishly.  
  
"I thought you were mad at me," replied Beast Boy in a shocked voice and with an even more shocked look on his face  
  
"Well" said Raven in a slightly happier tone leaning towards him ever so slightly, "you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really" said Beast Boy as he leaned in as well leaving his face only inches from hers.  
  
"I really think we should," said Raven leaning in just a little more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~ A/N; Cliffy, and I know that you are just going to hate me for it but I might have to leave this fic alone as I am starting a new one and you may have to wait a wile for the next update but fear not I will continue this fic for possibly three or maybe four more chapters.  
  
Thanks to all who read this and reviewed.  
  
Thorns-( 


End file.
